The present invention relates generally to the installation and alignment of camshaft bushings in internal combustion engines accurately and quickly, and to the elimination of the risk of misaligned oil delivery and supply passages that can restrict the flow of lubricating oil to the camshaft and other vital parts in an internal combustion engine.